


The Invitation

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Slight smut at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: Some bastard chaotic flirting that leads to something?Kind of rushed at some parts but I hate editing so 🤷🏽♀️Note: this work is complete
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I myself work in the sciences (biology) and I love hearing about how the show has intertwined science and magic. But more specifically, this stuff that I'm writing about in terms of academia, is stuff I've actually experienced so pls enjoy my own mini rants littered in here.

Harry was sitting at the table, eyes focused on his screen, very intently reading whatever he was looking at. He'd been grading his first year seminar's papers and while he loved helping freshman become better writers, he was so exhausted today. 

He was tired of telling one of his white male students that he needs to stop "playing devil's advocate" when discussing the history of feminism. There is no need to advocate for the devil, he thought grimly. 

The house was quiet today with each of his charges in their own room. He dragged a hand down his face. Okay two more papers and then he'd call it a day. He tugged on his tie and when it loosened, he took it and his jacket off. He also unclasped the top two buttons of his shirt, thinking about how much more comfortable he was already. 

Two hours later, all three women made their way downstairs and started talking to each other in the kitchen. When he heard some particularly loud laughter from Mel, he decided he needed to see what was making her laugh so hard. Closing the laptop, he stood and walked into the kitchen and immediately burst out laughing alongside Mel and Macy. 

Poor Maggie was covered, from head to toe, in flour. "Oh my God, what happened?" Harry asked through his laughter. 

"Macy was making me some brownies for a Kappa bake sale and she asked for more flour. I reached up to get it and it was just out of my reach so I kinda jumped to grab it but it tipped and fell on my head instead." Maggie pouted, very adorably, looking like a child but even she started to smile after a while. 

All four of them stood in the kitchen laughing. "Aww, Mags. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll finish making the brownies." Macy finished, laughing. Mel reached over and drew a smiley face on Maggie's flour covered face.

"Might I suggest you go into the yard and dust off as much as you can before getting into the shower, as you don't want it to clump in your hair." Harry suggested. 

"That's a good point," Maggie said. "Mel come help me?" 

"Yeah come on, Pablo Escabar." Mel, still smiling motioned with her head towards the yard. Everyone chuckled at that. 

"Wait," Maggie turned around mid-step, "I can clean the flour since you're baking the brownies for me and it was my fault the flour spilled!" She offered, feeling bad.

"Ah no worries, Maggie. I can stay and clean up while Macy finishes your brownies." Harry said and smiled at her fondly. A smile that he reserved only for the youngest. She really felt like a daughter to him, in a non-patronizing way, he added to himself. Truth is Harry had a special smile for each of the individual women. Maggie was always given the most fatherly loving smile. Mel was given the, I'm an incredibly proud friend smile. Macy had multiple smiles that he gave only to her, ranging from platonic to romantic love. (She had the same for him). 

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked. 

"Positive." 

"Awe thank you Harry! That's so sweet!" She looked like she was going to give him a hug when she remember her current predicament. "Alright, Mel, let's go." 

Harry and Macy shared a look before lightly laughing again. He walked towards the closet and grabbed the broom, pale blue shirt stretching against his shoulders as he did. 

"Honestly I thought stuff like that only happened in sitcoms." Macy said, busying herself with mixing the brownie batter. 

"Yeah if I hadn't seen it for myself, I would have doubted it happened." Harry responded. They worked in amicable silence until Harry let out a heavy sigh. "You should have heard some of the responses I got from my first year students. Why is there always at least one white guy that insists on playing 'The Devil's Advocate'? Doesn't it get tiring suggesting that women are asking for too much when they demand equality?" 

"You're preaching to the choir. Every single one of my classes in undergrad had a student like that. He was always the most annoying person in class. One time he interrupted a professor, a woman, with the phrase 'if I could play devil's advocate' and before he even started his point, she said 'no you may not.' That shut him up real quick and she just moved on to her next point." Macy smiled. "She was one of my favorite professors, for a ton of different reasons but that was definitely one of them. Grad school was even worse because most of my colleagues in genetics where white guys and while they no longer used the exact phrase, they kept making similar comments." 

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, here I am complaining about having to read it when you and Mel and Maggie have experienced it." 

"I'm sure its also painful to read and grade and still be professional about it," she lightly laughed, glancing down at him as he brushed the last of the flour on to the dustpan. "I know I would have been borderline unprofessional but can you imagine Mel's reaction! She would 'drag his ass' as Maggie would say." 

Harry started laughing at that, "I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't making wildly outrageous comments about women." Another silence settled on them. Macy was measuring out some cocoa while Harry turned and leaned lightly on the counter. "It's very nice of you to make brownies for Maggie. You three have certainly come a long way in your sisterhood. It's very heart-warming to see." He commented, giving her one of those smiles she had reserved. 

"Yeah. When we first met I didn't think I'd be here, baking brownies, joking with Mel, and just having this easy sisterly relationship with them. I'm so thankful." She returned a smile that she really only showed to him. "You want to try it?" Macy asked. 

"Yes, I'd love to." He walked closer, promptly dipped his finger in the batter, when Macy smacked his hand away. He brought his brownie batter covered finger to his mouth and then asked, "what was that for?" He missed the way she stared at him suck the batter off his finger.

"Not the brownie /batter/, you dork, a brownie." She motioned to the tray of freshly baked brownies next to her, eyebrows making a funny 'seriously' expression on her face. 

"Oh, I see. Well the batter is delicious," he offered. "Are you sure I can take one? You'll still have enough for the bake sale?" She nodded and he walked around her to grab a brownie. "Mmmm, Macy these are amazing." 

"Right? I have to physically stop myself from eating all of them." Macy said, facing him. She poured the batter in the brownie pan. Harry opened the oven door so she could easily slip the brownies inside. She closed the oven door and leaned against it, watching Harry eat the brownie. 

"Oh, you have something," he motioned. She swiped her hand on the left side of her face. "No it's just," and he motioned again and she still missed it. "It's okay, I got it," he said, as his left hand- seemingly of it's own accord- slightly cupped her right cheek as he wiped off some flour that had been on her face. He held his hand on her face for half a beat too long, enjoying the slight blush pinking her cheeks. 

"Thanks," she whispered, like she didn't want to interrupt the moment. 

"You're welcome." He replied, equally quiet, and then dropped his hand. He picked his brownie back up, trying to calm himself down. Macy started clearing the kitchen, Harry helping her. 

Mel and Maggie walked back into the house after they dusted off most of the flour off of her skin. They glanced into the kitchen to watch the pair working in silence and then shared a look with each other that basically said 'they're so domestic, so obviously into each other' before they made their way back upstairs.


	2. Lunch and a Movie

Harry and Macy started having lunch together everyday, sometime after the whole Medusa thing went down. It'd become a daily routine for them, sharing lunch, talking about their days so far, work, colleagues, etc. Sometimes, when they were in the sanctity of his office, they would discuss magic, her powers, what the prophecy could mean, and sometimes even her demon side. That's when the conversation would get heavy and she'd share her doubts and he would constantly reassure her that there was no evil in her, only darkness. "There's no difference," she would say. 

"The difference, Macy, is that everyone- myself included- has the capacity for darkness. If something happened to you- any of you- I'm not sure I would be able to control myself. The darkness might take over. But the point is, we don't let it. You don't let the darkness consume you, so you are still very much good." That's when he'd place a hand on her shoulder and then hug her tightly. 

On this specific day, they had agreed to meet at Harry's office for lunch, and Macy agreed to pick up some lunch from their favorite sandwich place. When she got to his door, it was closed which was uncharacteristic for him. She knocked on the door, "Harry?" 

"Oh yes, Macy come in." And when she opened the door, she noticed that he was facing the mirror, two shirts held in front of him, as if trying to decide what to wear. "I'm glad you're here." Macy felt warm at that sentiment and was an opinion she shared with him. 

"What's up?" 

"I have a big meeting after lunch with the Deans and president of the college, and one of my buttons fell off the shirt," he motioned vaguely, shirts still in hand, to the top bottom of his shirt, which was missing. Macy pretended she didn't notice how much she liked looking at the little amount of skin she could see. "Anyways, I was hoping for your advice on which shirt to wear." He held them both up for her to look at. 

Macy laughed, "Harry, those shirts are exactly the same." 

"I beg your pardon. This is light baby blue and this is pale royal blue." 

"Oh well in that case," Macy said, mildly dramatically, "the pale royal blue looks very good against your skin." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, "skin tone. The pale royal blue looks very good on your skin tone," She amended. He started to unbutton his shirt, when Macy said, "we should probably eat lunch first so you don't run the risk of staining your shirt."

"Ah, you're right. Good call." He sat down next to her, as he always did. "How's your day been?" 

After they finished talking about their days, Harry finished his sandwich. Carefully wiping his mouth and ensuring that his hands were clean before getting up to change. Macy continued talking about her annoying coworker who couldn't seem to do anything correct. "He literally can't even use a single channel pipette correctly, Harry. How he managed to get through not only grad school, but undergrad is beyond me."

Harry walked over to where he had the shirts. He started unbuttoning the one he was wearing, listening to her animated tirade about men who act like they know everything but in reality are so incredibly stupid. After he got the last button undone, he took off his shirt. He went to grab the pale royal blue shirt when he noticed she had stopped talking. Instead she was watching him intently, eyes almost hooded, mouth slightly open. She followed his movements with her eyes and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. 

Harry very slowly picked up his other shirt, wanting to prolong how long she was looking at him like this. He slipped one arm into the shirt, letting the material of the shirt slide over his skin. Keeping eye contact, he then slipped his other hand into the sleeve. Starting from the bottom of the shirt, he carefully began closing the buttons, hands working deftly. Eventually he reached the top button he wanted closed and dropped his hands. He reached down and opened the button of his pants. And then reached for his zipper, dragging it down for what felt like forever, the sound filling the tight room. Macy had stopped breathing altogether curious about what he was going to do next. He then tucked in his shirt and just as slowly zipped up and buttoned his pants. 

Macy cleared her throat, realizing they held eye contact the whole time. She meekly restarted her rant, "so I really want to fire him but his father works high up for the school, so I can't. It's so infuriating." 

"Yes," his voice sounded rough, too rough. He coughed a little and hoped she didn't notice (she did). "That sounds awful." He paused, genuinely sorry she had to deal with such incapable people because of their connections. "How do I look?" The question immediately suffocated the room, acting like a vacuum that sucks out all the air. 

She gave him a once over and bit her bottom lip and then licked it. "You look..." she trailed off, looking for a word that seemed to fit. "You look great, Harry." She finished off, looking at him like he was the only man in the world. He smiled back at her. 

He looked at his watch, "Sorry to cut our time short, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." She stood up and Harry walked her to his office door. When she braved a glance in his direction, she noticed his collar was not down all the way. 

She reached up, on instinct, and fixed his collar. Enjoying how shocked he was and pretending she didn't notice how soft his skin was, she pulled it down and adjusted the front. She ignored how her fingertips seemed to light aflame where her skin connected with his, slowly grazing against his neck. But most of all she pretended she didn't see the goosebumps she left in her wake. "I'll see you soon, Harry." Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, like it was something they did everyday. Like it was normal and not the first time they had ever crossed a line like this. She dropped her gaze to the floor and walked out of his office, leaving a stunned Harry in her wake. 

When she was out of the office and down the hall, her eyes went all wide and she started mouthing "OH MY GOD" to herself again and again. It was too much. Watching him strip off his shirt and unzip his pants was bad enough but the domesticity of it all scared her. Asking for her opinion on what to wear, the walking her to the door, the "see you soon," and the kiss on the cheek were far more intimate than anything else that happened in that office. She needed to get back to work, so she hurried back distracting herself with her experiments. And it worked, until she had to get back home. 

Inside his office, Harry was standing there, cheeks redder than ever, eyebrows slightly raised. He lifted his hand to his cheek where her soft lips met his skin. He hadn't realized they were that....close. Where she felt comfortable enough to kiss him on the cheek. He lowered his hand and walked to his meeting, thoughts scattered. 

When he got back to the house that night, him and Macy were slightly awkward with each other, neither wanting to discuss the kiss. But at the same time both wanted desperately to do more than a kiss on the cheek. Maggie and Mel, luckily, spent all of dinner bickering so they didn't need to fill the space. After dinner when they were clearing the plates, Harry asked, delicately, "So lunch at your building tomorrow?" 

Macy smiled relieved glad that he was going back to normal, "Yeah, of course." They fell back into their habits of watching whatever dumb movie they had chosen. This week it was Mel's turn, so she decided to play a horror movie. "Ugh Mel come on, a horror movie? Aren't our day to day lives scary enough?" She complained as she sat next to Harry. Mel and Maggie were sitting on the other end of the couch. 

"Yes but this is horror for entertainment." Mel said. "Besides, rules are rules and it's my day to choose a movie. I choose The Woman in Black." Maggie cuddled Mel. 

"Ugh Macy, I know, but they're kind of fun once you get into it." Maggie said. 

"You don't even watch the scary parts, Mags." Mel said laughing. 

"Yes I do! Okay well some of them. I'm on your side!"

"Alright let's do this," Macy said, sighing and digging herself further into the couch. After first jump scare, she had found herself fully burying herself in Harry's chest, willing the movie to end. Her hand had his shirt in a bunch, the pale royal blue threaded between her fingers. Harry enjoyed the warmth of her body against his. When the movie ended, Macy hesitantly let go, apologized for wrinkling his shirt and tried to smooth it over. 

"No worries," Harry said reassuringly, stopping her movement by laying his hand over hers. She could feel his heart beat speed up, mirroring her own. Maggie and Mel's further bickering caused them to drop their hands and step back. 

As they all said their goodnights, Harry orbed back home. He would never admit it, too ashamed, but he did take care of himself in the shower, the thought of a certain curly, black haired woman slipping into his mind.


	3. A Winter Miracle

The snow came, painting the ground white. After a particularly rough week, the whole gang was ready to just have some fun and hang with each other. Harry orbed to their home early in the morning. He made coffee and some french toast, individualized for everyone. With blueberries on top for Mel, thinner toast for Maggie, and chocolate and strawberries for himself and Macy. Macy woke up to the smell of the French toast. She walked downstairs, pulling her robe over her tanktop. Harry was over the stove, silently humming to himself. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him in the zone. She smiled fondly.   
"Are you just going to stand there watching or are you going to come help me?" Harry asked over his shoulder, turning slightly to give her a look. 

"What? How did you know I was here?" Macy asked, walking forward to help him. "I'm wearing fuzzy socks so don't say my footsteps."

"It's an intuition. You just know when you're being watched. Anyway, can you go set the table and then wake up your sisters please? I know we've all had a really rough week so I wanted to do something nice for us."

"Too late, we're already awake," said the Vera girls. "And Harry, that is so sweet." They helped set the table and everyone ate their breakfast letting a familial silence fall over them. They cleared their table when Maggie squeaked. 

Everyone groaned knowing something just popped into her head that they were going to get roped into doing. "Let's go play in the snow! We've had a bad week, what's a better way to destress than making snowmen, snow angels, and having snowball fights?!" She looked at them and gave her best puppy eyes. 

"It could actually be fun," Macy said. 

"That's the spirit! Okay everybody go get bundled up, see you in 15!" And with that she leapt up the stairs. Everyone went to get bundled up in their snow gear. 

Outside, everyone started to play. They made snow angels and snow men and fell in the knee high snow. When they were just about to go indoors, Mel rolled a snow ball and threw it, hitting Harry in the face and slightly hitting Macy, who was standing right next to him. Mel and Maggie started cracking up, and then when Macy started laughing he looked at her offended and then grabbed some snow and threw it in her face. That shut her up real quick. They started having an all out snowball fight. 30 minutes, 3 face shots, and one crotch shot later they all decided to head indoors. 

"Maggie this was such a good idea," Mel said. "I really feel so much better. Who's down to watch a movie? It doesn't have to be a scary movie this time." Everyone voiced their agreement and went to get out of their wet clothes. Twenty minutes later, Harry was in the kitchen making everyone some hot chocolate, deciding against asking Maggie to make some more coquito. Macy walked into the kitchen. 

"Ugh you read my mind. I just came in here to make some hot chocolate." Macy said, moving to get the whip cream. While Harry was waiting for the milk to heat up, he was just looking outside. The brightness of the sun and snow shined his face. "How am I still freezing?" She commented, more to herself. Then her smile spread across her face mischievously, realizing he was really distracted. "Feel how cold my hands are!" She said and then slipped her ice cold hand on the back of his neck. He yelped and jumped. 

He turned to look at her, betrayed. "Macy!" She laughed and he joined her. When they had quieted down, he handed her a cup of hot cocoa, "to warm your freezing hands. Keep them away from me until they're warm." Harry said. Eyes widening as he realized exactly what he said. He just cleared his throat and busied himself pouring out more hot cocoa while she put some whip cream on top. After all the cups had whipcream, Macy squeezed some into her mouth, straight from the can. Some was an understatement, she squeezed a lot. When she closed her mouth, a little whipcream stained the side of her lips. 

She looked over to realize Harry was watching her, not with a soft smile, but with a dark look in his eyes. Before she even had a chance to wipe the whipcream off, his hand found itself to her mouth and ever so slowly, his thumb wiped it off. Keeping eye contact, he brought his thumb to his own mouth and wiped it clean. The sound of the TV playing some trailer in the other room broke the trance they were in and they both stepped back and carried the hot chocolate to the living room.

As they sat under the blankets and finished their hot cocoa, Macy accidentally bumped her still cold hand against Harry's. His response was to take both her hands in his, to provide warmth. Long after her hands had returned to their normal temperature, Macy and Harry were still holding hands.


	4. Inhibitions

Okay so perhaps Mel wasn't as perfect of a witch as she thought. The spell may have gone a bit...awry. 

"Mel! My powers aren't working!" Macy said coming into the room, panicked. "I tried to move this object downstairs and I couldn't. So I figured maybe it was too heavy and tried to move the remote but I couldn't! How about you, are your powers okay? Harry!" Harry walked up the stairs, youngest Vera in tow. 

"Yes, what's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"My powers aren't working!" Macy exclaimed. 

"What? What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Guys!" Mel yelled, moving her hands animatedly as she spoke. As she moved her arm, a globe went flying across. Maggie screamed and used her hands to shield herself when the globe stopped middair. 

"Did you just-" Macy looked at Mel who nodded. "And did you just..." She said turning to face Maggie. 

"Stop the globe? I think so." She looked at Mel who looked like a kid when you catch them with their hand in the cookie jar. "Mel what did you do?!?!"

"I may have accidentally cast a spell that moves powers through the air." Mel feebly said. 

"Well undo it!" Macy exclaimed. 

"I can't, it lasts 24 hours..." Mel explained. "I'm sorry guys I mistranslated the Latin and thought it said it expands your power for 24 hours, not /swaps/ your powers. I wanted it to so we could defeat the Inhibition Demon." 

"Mel," Harry's lecture voice said. "You don't need to expand your powers, that will happen when the time is ready. You need to focus on strengthening the powers you have. In the meantime, I suggest you all learn to control the power you currently have, or if the Inhibition Demon attacks, we will be in serious trouble."

"Well if Mel has telekinesis and Maggie can stop time, I must have Maggie's power." She grabbed Harry's wrist, since he was the closest to her, to test it out. "But I can't hear Harry's thoughts."

"No, but I can read yours." Harry said slowly. "It seems that this must have affected my power as well." He turned towards Macy, who was still holding his wrist, because it was comforting her. "You need to learn to orb so you can get us out in a jiff if we need to get out here." Harry suddenly heard her think 'I don't think I can do that.' 

"Yes you can, Macy, I'll train you." She let go of Harry's hand, lest he hear some other thoughts. "Just focus on where you want to go, say the other side of the attic, close your eyes and imagine yourself there. Then take a deep breath and feel yourself appearing there." 

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and followed the instructions. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her shift. Opening her eyes, she realized she did it! "Omg, what a rush." 

"Okay now close your eyes, and I'm going to call to you, I need you to listen and hear my voice. Imagine yourself following the sound of my voice to me- to my location." Harry, amended. "Ready?" She nodded. "Macy." He whispered, so she'd really have to use her powers to hear his call. She did as he asked and appeared half a foot in front of Harry. 

"Oh my God! I did it!" She squealed and threw her hands around Harry, without thinking. 

'I like the way his hugs feel.' She thought and Harry separated them, feeling weird above invading her privacy like that. 

"Congrats, Macy. I knew you could do it!" Harry said, looking at her with such love. 

"Okay wait. If Harry has Macy's powers, does that mean the power of three technically is me, Mel, and....Harry?" Maggie asked. 

Harry thought for a second. "Um, perhaps. Maybe we should all just stick together, in case." He turned towards Macy, "in the meantime you still have your demon powers so you should be okay to fend for yourself." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. 

'God I love the feel of his touch. I wish he would touch me more, where I really wanted him to.' Harry's face pinked and he removed his hand like her shoulder was on fire. Her eyes widened, remembering he now had Maggie's power and heard what she had just said. Luckily Mel broke the tension. 

"I hate to interrupt but perhaps we should all focus on practicing our new powers?" 

"Yes, right." They all started training. An hour and a half later, they decided to call it a night and hope that the Inhibition Demon didn't attack between today and the next 22 hours. Alas, that was wishful thinking. Right as they were about to exit, the demon appeared in the attic and Harry grabbed Macy who was closest to him, on instinct, to try and shield her. The demon hit all 4 of them with his power and disappeared. "Everyone okay?" Harry asked, a hand still on Macy's forearm. 

"Yeah I think so," everyone voiced. 

'God I wish Harry would just kiss me already. I wish he could kiss me and rub me where I needed him to. I wish I could feel his cock inside me.' Macy thought. Harry turned to her, eyes darkening. 

"Is that so?" He asked, cockily, eyebrows slightly raised. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Why don't you orb us to my place so you can find out exactly what it feels like." The demons powers taking hold of both of them, lowering their inhibitions. No longer did their desire to maintain professionalism hold them back from wanting to sleep together. She grabbed his hand and they orbed to his place. 

Maggie and Mel went about their business, their own inhibtions lowered. Maggie headed to Kappa and Mel headed to Niko. 

Now at Harry's apt, both were kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Neither knew where one ended and the other began. As they kept kissing each other, they kept moving around Harry's apartment, bumping into things left and right. Eventually they landed against a wall, and they bumped into it too hard. The vase on top, tipped and fell on both of their heads. As both sat up, trying to recover from the vase's fall, they looked at each other. The effects of the demon's magic no longer clouded their judgement. Harry walked Macy through how to heal the cut on his head and his mild concussion. Ignoring the awkwardness of what had transpired, they grabbed hold and orbed to Macy and Maggie, and together through the power of four, were able to stop the demon. 

Mel's power swapping spell, still had a three hour run time so they decided to stay indoors. No one mentioned the sex size elephant in the room, which was that Macy and Harry, without their inhibtions, wanted to bone down. Everyone decided they should go their separate ways, exhausted from the day's events. Macy had just finished changing into her PJs when Harry knocked on the door. She pulled her robe over herself and told him to come in. 

The awkwardness suffocated the room. "I just wanted to come and...um, clear the air." Harry said. 

"Yeah, perhaps we should talk about what happened. I know that we both did somethings we normally wouldn't have, and while I don't regret them I think we can agree we should leave that behind us." Macy said, sitting on her bed. Harry sat on her bed too, but on the opposite end and far away from her. 

"Yes, that's just what I was thinking. I'm glad we could clear the air." Harry said and sighed in relief. The air felt lighter, not light, just not as heavy as it was. He sat there for a second, thinking when Macy spoke up. 

"I would just like to point out, it's a gross violation of privacy to read your charge's private thoughts." Macy said in her best British accent. They both laughed. "I guess at least we're even now." He returned her smile and looked like he was going to give her arm a squeeze but moved his hand last minute. 

"Goodnight, Macy."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	5. A Trope

It seemed that Macy's lab had a knack for being owned by demons. As they recently learned, the new owners of the lab, who bought it from Alistair, were part of another demon blood line. And they were up to something big, what that was, no one knew. So they had a plan, night of the gala, while everyone was distracted, Harry and Macy would attend the gala, orb into the files room, get what they needed, and orb out. 

What they failed to account for, however, was the anti-orbing spell the demons put in place. So Harry, clad in a dark black tux and black tie, put his arm on Macy's lower back and guided her towards a small, empty table. Macy was wearing a floor length emerald green silk dress, off shoulder sleeves, with a long slit up the right leg. "Macy I can't orb, they must have used some anti orbing spell. We should leave." 

"No, we've come too far, we'll just have to do this old school." Grabbing Harry's hand, she weaved them through the crowd till they reached the stairs. They slowly made their way to outside the office door and Macy got on her knees, grabbed a Bobby pin from her hair, and started to pick the lock. 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Harry whispered, on look out. 

"Kind of, Mel showed me how to do it." Macy said, still tinkering away. "Yes, I did it! Okay you stay lookout and I'll go grab what we need." 

3 min later Harry saw a security guard making the rounds. "Macy hurry up, someone's coming." 

"One second, I found what we're looking for!" She snapped pictures of everything she needed and hurriedly put everything back. 

"There's no time to hide!" Harry said. 

"What? What do we do?" Macy asked. "You still can't orb?"

"No. But I have an idea," they heard the security guard making their way up, realizing in less than a minute, they would be caught. "Sorry, there's no other way." Macy wondered what he meant by that but only for half a second before he had her pushed against the wall, mouth on hers, left hand in her hair. He was kissing her like his life depended on it and after short circuiting for half a second, she ended up kissing him back. 

Slowly his tongue swiped out, and she parted her lips to grant him access. Macy grabbed Harry's hair, tugging slightly. Harry slipped his hand lower until he reached her knee- her bare knee, the slit in the dress giving him all the access he needed. He guided his hand up her outer thigh, lifting her thigh against his, pushing his hips into her a little. Macy groaned. She tugged on his tie and had just loosened it a little when they heard a throat clearing behind them. "You can't be here." Hesitantly, Macy and Harry broke apart.

"Sorry," Harry said in his best Playboy voice, "was just trying to get a second alone with my date. You know how it is." He winked at the other guy. Macy giggled coyly, both trying to convince this security guard they were nothing but two horny party goers. 

"Yeah if my girlfriend looked like that, I'd be up here too. Enjoy your night." The security guard said as Harry grabbed Macy's hand and led her down the stairs. They exited the event and quickly Harry orbed them back to the manor. 

"So? How'd it go? Did you get what we needed?" Mel asked, Maggie right behind her. Then they both looked at Macy and Harry. Harry's hair was standing on all ends like someone had slipped their hands in it and tugged. His tie was slightly askew and partially loosened. Macy's lips were swollen and both of their lips had light lipstick smears. Macy's face was flushed. "Oh my God, did you guys hook up? Here we are worried about the two of you and you're out playing hooky!" Mel made a face. 

"We didn't-" Harry said looking at Macy for support. 

"We needed to keep our cover cuz we couldn't orb because they had a spell preventing it. And we almost got caught." Macy finished. 

"Didn't you tell me you couldn't accidentally press your lips against another person's?" Maggie said, squinting towards them. 

"We didn't say it was an accident, we did it on purpose. For safety." Macy said. "Besides I got the information we needed and we don't have time to argue about this." They all focused on the new information. Harry and Macy never spoke about the kiss, just filed it under things to never talk about.


	6. The Invitation

After all these instances of almost, Karaoke was what tipped them definitively to one side. 

After a few good nights of demon hunting, they decided it was time to go out and celebrate. Harry had suggested Karaoke and Macy couldn't say no to him and Maggie and Mel thought it would be fun to see Harry sing. 

After grabbing a table for six at the back, far from the stage, Harry and Mel grabbed the group some drinks: a skinny Marg for Maggie, Mojito for Macy and Harry, and a beer for Mel, Jada, and Parker. Maggie had added their names to the cue. All were enjoying a magic lite night and their recent success over the demons they'd been hunting. Harry was wearing a navy blue suit, sans tie, and Macy was wearing a tight, little black dress with fishnet stockings. 

Maggie went up and sang "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper, and she sounded amazing. Harry sang "Toxic" by Britney Spears (Maggie's choice, not his, but hey everyone loves Britney and Toxic was a classic). It was very well received, the group surprised he was able to sing that well. Mel and Jada sang "Chantaje" with Mel singing Maluma's part and Jada Shakira's. 

Finally Macy's name came up and everyone at the table was surprised because she said she wasn't going to sing tonight. She got on stage and "Invitation" by Yellow Claw and Jade Lauren came on. The bar suddenly seemed to quiet down, all eyes on her. 

The music started up, "Say you wanna spend some time, want someone do it right." She fixed Harry with a look, her voice singing along sultrily. 

"Well baby, I'm free tonight," she paused looking up under her eyelashes. 

"Everybody needs that one good fire in their life  
And if you wanna burn, I got the light," Harry gulped. 

"Let my body be your guide  
Watch your breathing sync with mine  
Keep your hands inside the ride"

As she sang the chorus, Harry shifted in his seat. The entire world outside of Macy, her eyes, her look, her voice, was gone. There was only him and her. 

"No looking back, eyes on mine  
Need to live and let go  
Since we met, on my mind, you been on it the most  
You can take it how you want it" another intense look at Harry. 

"You know the invitation's open" she lowered her head, making her intentions very clear by what the invitation was. Harry's cheeks pinked. As the song finished, the applause broke them both out of their trance. Macy smiled and walked off the stage, gave Harry a look, raised her eyebrow, and headed into the bathroom. Harry excused himself from the table quickly and followed her. When she opened she was just looking at him and almost simultaneously they came together for a kiss. 

Their mouths tasted sweet, the Mojito flavor settling in. Harry quickly started started kissing down her neck while she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She tossed his jacket on top of the little counter in the bathroom as her hands roamed his chest. She dragged a finger over his nipple, and he sucked on her neck a little harder. 

Harry started kissing her again, and his hands found their way under her ass and he suddenly lifted her. He placed her on the counter. Their kisses were hungry and hurried. A mess of lips, tongue, and teeth. She reached for his belt buckle and opened unzipped his pants. She stuck her hand in his boxer briefs to stroke him. That seemed to ignite something in him because his hands found their way To her inner thigh and he ripped her fishnet stockings, too impatient to wait for her to take them off, and pushed her panties to the side. He freed his erection from his pants and unceremoniously shoved it into her. She gasped, feeling him fill every inch of her. He swallowed her moans, mildly aware of the karaoke bar right outside the door. He started them on a fast rhythm, each chasing their release, months and months of build up coming to a head. 

He added a finger to focus solely on her clit as she held onto the counter for stability. She felt herself right on the edge and wanted to share the moment with him so she fluttered her walls and lightly moaned his name into his ear. Her voice was low, seductive, and tight. After a few more pumps they came together, pounding out through the sweet release. Then slowly, he pulled out of her, used some paper towels to clean her up, and rebuttoned his shirt as best he could. 

When they left the bathroom, thankful no line had formed yet, they started walking towards their table. The rest of the table caught their eyes, Maggie and Mel made a disgusted face, Jada looked amused, and Parker looked slightly shocked. Avoiding their gaze, Harry and Macy walked hand in hand out of the club and headed back to Harry's apartment to finish what they had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love reading them :)


End file.
